


Aassin: Love Her

by TheRainbowInspector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowInspector/pseuds/TheRainbowInspector
Summary: Aassin and Abby having some actrion





	

Aassin: Love her  
She had been sitting on the couch next to you for an hour, but when she leaned on your shoulder, your bulge went crazy. You know she could smell it, too. The moment she did, she grabbed your wrist and led you upstairs. She brought you to her room.  
She sat you down on her comfy bed. She looked at your eyes intensely. You had to look away.   
“What do you want, Aassin?”  
You blush a pale blue and start stammering. She gently rubs the side of your face.   
You wonder if your pheromones have acted on her. You wonder if they work on Humans.  
“Aassin…” She grabs your face with both her hands, forcing you to look at her. Right when you think you can’t take it anymore, she moves her hands down and she removes your coat. After that’s done, she starts moving her hands up your shirt, resting on where your ribs poke out. Her hands move outward slowly as to not startle you. She removes your turtle neck, leaving your chest bare. You move your hands to her hoodie and pull it off. She isn’t wearing a shirt under it. Just a bra. You whine loudly.  
“I haven’t really seen a Troll’s anatomy yet. This will be a great learning experience” She says as she moves her hands down to your pants. You can feel your bulge trying to get out of it’s sheath and try to rub against something, anything. As she pulls down your pants, all you can think about is her bulge inside of you, moving around, filling you with love.   
She has your pants off and she’s taking hers off as well. Your nook gets excited and starts gently leaking genetic material.   
When you look up, she has all her clothes off. She moves fast. Suddenly your boxers get a bit tight. You whine and start kicking your feet.  
“Ooooh, poor baby” She whispers.   
Your eyes start leaking tears and she wipes them away. You sit up quickly and pin her to the bed. You won’t hurt her like you do yourself when you try this alone. You look at her crotchular region.  
It looks like her nook is healthy. It is releasing a small amount of gunky white slime. Less than your nook, but she can’t be perfect. Oh well. You see the tip of her bulge and you try to lure it out, but it doesn’t work. You pinch what seems to be the tip of it and she gasps. You pull your hand away. You’re frustrated so you start crying. You lean on your side and cur up into a ball.   
She sits up. “What’s wrong, Aassin?” she asks.   
“I can’t get your bulge to come out!”  
“Bulge? Come here real quick.”  
She scoots forward and takes off your boxers carefully. “Ooooooh I get it” She gently runs a hand over your bulge. I pops up at that. You purr.   
“Here, I have something for this!” She says as she pulls out a weird contraption from under the bed. She straps it around her waist. The thing on the end looked like a bulge. She moves closer to you and you turn your body tummy-side-down.   
She brings the fake bulge to your nook. You shiver as she pushes it gently inside, you yell because of the pain, but you tell her to keep going. The fake bulge seemed to be made out of rubber, maybe to simulate a real bulge. You purr and relax around it. She moves it around a bit. It takes her a while to find your seed flap. You are so happy when she does though. You keen loudly. She hits it a few more times before you feel like you need a bucket really bad. You haven’t done this before so the genetic material had probably piled up in your seed flap.  
“B….B.. Bucket please” You croak in between keens.  
She pulls out a small teal bucket out. She stops and shows it to you. It has your name on it and a little red heart. It looks like one of those small buckets you get from Human Joann Fabrics. After you get done thinking about it, your seed flap is about ready to burst. She gently holds the colds bucket to your nook. As soon as you can, you spurt your genetic fluids. Some got in the bucket and filled it up all the way, the rest when on the bed and in her lap. She puts the soaking bucket on her side table. You sigh and purr some more. You just feel like resting now.


End file.
